Request
by jyrenze
Summary: L makes a request to Kira. Spoilers for chapter 58 onward and for L's real name. A bit of fluff and angst


A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. I got the idea quite some time back, but episode 25 of the anime inspired me to write a fic on Raito and L. Its set during the events of episode 25. Credits to Jonquina for beta-ing my fic. Would appreciate reviews :)

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me.

- - -

"Raito-kun... do you think if I told you my name, I would not live to see another day?"

Raito paused in his typing and looked at L.

"Ryuzaki, what nonsense are you talking about now?"

"I was just wondering if I would be killed if I revealed my name to Raito-kun."

Light was starting to feel a little annoyed. "What are you implying Ryuzaki?"

L sighed and stared out the window. The patter of rain outside got louder. Light resumed typing on his laptop, busying himself in going through the profiles of the latest Kira victims.

"I'm afraid, Yagami kun." Light was interrupted once again by L's voice. You should be, thought Light darkly.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, we will catch Kira."

"I'm not afraid of being killed by Kira."

"Then what is it you are afraid of?"

L paused for a moment. Then he turned his head back to look at Light. "Raito-kun, back when we were chained to each other, I knew that there was the possibility of being killed anytime. The fact has not changed now, but now it's different."

"You are saying that now that I am not chained to you 24-7, I might have more opportunities to kill you while you are not observing me."

"Well that too, and also the fact that you are physically no longer with me all the time. Previously I knew that even if I was killed by Kira anytime, Raito-kun would be by my side... I wouldn't have to die alone. I'm afraid...of dying alone."

Light was taken aback for a moment. "I..." he was at a loss for words. Light put his hands on L's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I'm here now, and I'll be here until we solve the case". "So deshou ne? Raito-kun..." L sighed and closed his eyes. Seeing that L seemed to have stopped talking, Light turned back to his work.

"Raito-kun, do you think I could rest my head on your lap?"

Light blinked at the sudden strange request." Uh... I dunno.. Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that request, it's just that somehow I feel that my time is drawing near, and I'm feeling a little depressed now."

Light felt a twinge of guilt at L's words. He decided to just humor him. After all, if everything goes according to plan, he wouldn't have long to live anyway. "Alright, come here, Ryuzaki".

"Arigatou Raito-kun. Raito-kun is really kind." L shuffled over and laid his head on Light's lap.

"Raito-kun smells nice."

"Hmph, that's because I actually take the trouble to shower often, unlike you."

"You hurt my feelings Raito-kun, I just took a shower this morning." Light looked down at the messy head of hair. It looked fluffy and soft. He could faintly smell the shampoo L used. Light suppressed a grin as he imagined himself petting that fluffy head and saying "Poor child, you don't have much longer, do you?" _Just a little longer L... even if I never managed to find out your name, you will still die._

"Kill me now, Kira." Light was startled out of his thoughts by L's words.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm tired of these games. I'm tired of not knowing this each breath I draw is my last.

If you are Kira, just kill me now."

"Ryuzaki...how many times have I told you, I'm not Kira..."

"Wont you ... kill me now? At least then.. I can die in the arms of my only friend. It won't be so bad then."

"Ryuzaki.."

"Lawliet." The detective mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Lawliet. L Lawliet."

"Ryu..zaki... is that.. your real name?"

"Ah..".

"Law...liet..."

"It's been some time since anyone called me by that name. Raito-kun. I'm happy to hear you say it."

"Why did you tell me your name? I thought you suspected me of being Kira. If it is as you say, I could very well kill you now."

L turned his large eyes on Light. They looked a bit wistful. "Yes, you could."

Light could hardly believe it. Was this another one of L's tests, or was it really his real name? If that was his real name, he could get rid of his nemesis once and for all. But no... it could very well be a trap, a trick to determine if he was Kira.

"Raito-kun..." Light was brought back to reality by L's voice.

"Yes... Ryuzaki?"

"Your heart is pounding really hard."

_Shit_. Unknowingly he HAD fallen for the trap. Light forgot that in L's current position on his lap, and with his arms around him, he couldn't help but feel Light's pounding heartbeat. He would be able to tell that Light was excited just as efficiently as a lie detector. He almost stuttered, but managed to control himself in time.

"I'm merely overwhelmed, Ryuzaki...no, Lawliet. I didn't think you would trust me enough to tell me your name."

L's innocent looking large eyes met Light's eyes. "Raito-kun is my best friend. Friends should trust each other, don't you agree?"

Light fought to calm himself down and keep an understanding expression on his face, although he was feeling a myriad of emotions at that time. Looking calm was one thing, controlling his heart rate was something much more difficult. L's gaze seemed to pierce into his soul...his darkest thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to tear his gaze away, but that would make him seem suspicious.

"Of course, Ryuzaki... you are also my friend, I'm glad that we are able to trust each other."

_If he had to keep this up any longer and his rising blood pressure would probably kill him before he actually could get rid of the detective._

"I'm happy to hear that, Raito-kun, by the way I guess it's better that you don't call me by my real name, after all, it wouldn't do to have anyone else learn of it."

"Of course, Ryuzaki... demo.. isn't it going to show up in the recordings?"

"Raito-kun, the room we are in now is no longer monitored or bugged. No one will know of the events that took place in this room."

"Ryuzaki, if you were to die when you were with me, in an unmonitored room, wouldn't that make me even more suspicious?"

"I'm sure you can make up some convincing story. "

"I give up", said Light. "No matter what I say, you still think I am Kira."

There is a high possibility Raito-kun. I sincerely believe that you were Kira at some point, as for now, I would say there is a 40 chance of you being Kira. "But as I said", added L wearily, "I tire of these games, that's why I'm giving you the chance to kill me now." Ryuzaki took out a capsule. "This, Raito-kun, is a drug developed by the FBI. After taking it, the person will get drowsy and fall asleep for about an hour or so, and when he wakes up, he will have no memory of what happened for the time prior to falling asleep. I am going to take that pill now." Before Light could say anything, L swallowed the pill. "Ryuzaki!" exclaimed Light in an exasperated tone, "just what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" "It's just as I said, Raito, I just want this all to end. The drug takes effect now, anything you say from now till the time I fall asleep will be forgotten once I wake up."

"I have something to tell you Raito, I sincerely wish you are not Kira, yet I wish that you are. Please Raito-kun, I have but one request to make before the drug knocks me out. If you are Kira, please kill me. I'm helpless to stop you from doing anything right now. I... rather be killed by you than anyone else. L's voice was starting to waver, and his had difficulty keeping his eyes open. He slumped against Raito.

"Oi Ryuzaki...are you sure this drug is safe?"

"Even if it's not... it would be nice wouldn't it? To fall asleep in Raito-kun's arms, and never wake again."

Ryuzaki went limp suddenly. "Oi, Ryuzaki?" Light shook L lightly. "It's ok Raito-kun, it's just an effect of the drug, I'm still conscious, just that I have no energy to move. I cant see what you are doing now either, if you are going to kill me, you may do so. Then you can tell them it's because of the drug I took."

"Ryuzaki..this is absurd..."

"I haven't finished stating my request yet... if you are really not Kira, then at least promise me this... that you wont let me die alone."

" Ok ok... I promise... are you happy now?"

"Thank you... Raito-kun... I think I'll just close my eyes for a while..."Ryuzaki's voice drifted off.

"Ryuzaki?" _No response... he's really out after all._ Light heaved a sigh. He looked at his watch. 1 hour till the drug's effects wear off.

Half an hour passed. Light looked down at L who was peacefully slumbering, a sight he seldom saw even when they were chained together, for the detective rarely slept. His lap was starting to get numb from the weight. he contemplated putting him on the couch, but instead Light shifted Ryuzaki's body so that he was slumped against Light's chest instead. He buried his nose in the soft hair, just like he had always wanted to do. It was soft and pleasant... . "Hmm, with all the sugar you eat, it's surprising that you are so skinny". Light ran his hand over one bony shoulder. " L is really your true name eh...who would have thought it?" _Heh... what am I doing talking to an unconscious person, you absurdity must be rubbing off on me..._ Looking at L's sleeping face, Light suddenly felt a pang of sadness. He leaned close to L ear and whispered, I'm sorry..."

"I promise you, you wont die alone."

Another half hour later, L woke... and didn't know to feel happy or disappointed that he was still alive. Actually he had lied to Light about the drug, it was really just a sleeping pill. He had slept deeply, but he thought he heard Light's words...

"I need some time alone Light kun, I'll be back later." It started to rain. When Ryuzaki didn't appear in the next hour, Light went up to the roof to look for him.

- - -

An hour later, Watari fell. Moments later, so did L.

As the detective fell from his chair, into the arms of his greatest enemy and best friend, he smiled even as his dying gaze beheld his smirking face. Yagami Light had kept his promise after all.

Looking down at the lifeless body of his rival, Raito grinned at the irony of it all. The aching in his heart proved it better than anything else. Truly they had died together in the end. He was now fully reborn, and the earth shall be remade.


End file.
